In Remembrance
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: In a present day AU when Ace passes away from cancer, Law is asked by both Ace before he passed, and Luffy to give the eulogy. He doesn't think he would do Ace justice, but does it at his lover and best friend's requests. This is rated T for particularly hard emotional trauma on Law as he's giving the eulogy.


In Remembrance

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who's been reading my fifteen minute Law related prompt stories, and to those who have wrote reviews (and plugged me!) Thanks a lot for reccing my stuff...as someone who only really likes writing AUs it's always nice to know that they are being enjoyed so thanks again. SO most of you OP fandomers probably don't know that I'm not the hugest on the canon couplings nor am I the hugest fan of writing in first person, but I actually wrote a story as told from Law's POV with the I's and the me's and such...I will probably never do this again, I hate writing with I's and me's! This is a past Law/Ace with obvious character death implied. This is one of the fics I'm not as proud of as my other ones...sort of makes me sad inside. (There was also that little adding the -ya thing near the end...he tried to drop the habit but as he started breaking down it came rushing back (SO PLEASE DON'T ASK WHY THEY ARE THERE THEN BUT NOT AT THE BEGINNING :P)**

"At the hospital when I was looking down at his weakened state I couldn't help but berate him for not telling me sooner, I'm a surgeon, sure I've pulled out the occasional tumor every once in a while, but I've never known anyone who had it, especially when I was as close as I was to the person. Like Ace,

Ace and I, we were so different it was ridiculous, I'm really meticulous, I like the simple life, I like having a particular order, Ace, he was the exact opposite, he had narcolepsy which made it understandable when I looked over at him and he was passed out in his food just to see him jerk his head up and apologize for falling asleep. He liked adventure, and he and his little brother Luffy would go all over the place, Luffy, Sabo, Ace and I were just something else."

I looked at the crowd, everyone was there, I was no good at eulogies, but considering I was asked to do it by both Ace and Luffy I thought I should have probably gotten it out of the way, it's what Ace wanted. I cleared my throat then looked out at the people there, all sorts were there to mourn Ace, hell even Smoker was there...that kinda threw me for a loop.

"Old Man Garp-ya always used to come and tell us how he wanted Ace and Luffy to be in the military, sometimes that pissed me off to no end, I hated it when people tried to tell others how their lives are supposed to be. That's what happened to me, I didn't want it to happen to them. I was glad to see that the two went on to do what they wanted, they both ended up world travellers, who would have thought it, I studied to be a doctor because that's what my parents wanted from me when they died, my brother took me in after that happened...that's when I left Luffy, Ace, and Sabo...

My brain about died when I saw Ace again for the first time in almost ten years, he worked out, he was tan (though not as tan as me), his body was all kinds of inc- I mean..."

I could feel my face turn bright red, I knew that Ace had several lovers in his time before he came back into my orbit, part of Luffy's new adorable little group of misfits probably had a couple...Ace wouldn't have gone not telling him about it. I coughed, speeches were far from my specialty, I mean I tell my subordinates what to do, but me myself? No, never been good at it.

"You're doing fine Law!" Luffy called from the audience. It made me smile, it was nice to have some kind of support.

"So basically, everything was going fine, my career was shaping up wonderfully, and everything was great, then he came back into my life. like I said before. He looked like he was doing well for himself, even had souvenirs from his travels, he showed me what he got and it was literally like old times. It was like he never left to go become some badass explorer and I was living the boring life as a surgeon..

He practically begged if he could stay with me, then after he realized that I was living with my brother at the time, he promptly declined, nobody gets along with my brother...As soon as I left his house though I called him and asked if he still needed a place to stay...Luffy-ya was letting him stay with him at the time, but he was about to take on his own enormous adventure, where he picked up his own group of followers, nobody even wanted to stop him. Ace especially, he just wanted Luffy to live his life as it came...so Luffy-ya left his little place, somehow paying the rent on it every month still, never understood that, he was always lucky that way...

Ace never had a whole bunch of stuff, he kind of just brought a bag of stuff with him, never really ever wore a shirt and with all the shorts he had I'm truly surprised he could fit them all in that little bag of his, he was always really resourceful, something that I admired him for. He was a messy bastard, fell asleep in his food, but, and I know that I'm saying this in a somewhat churchlike setting, but we were in love. So, when Luffy-ya accidentally let loose that he was sick after a couple years of being with him, I confronted him about it.

He didn't want to tell me until he knew that it was terminal, which it was, obviously. It wasn't until I found something hidden in his drawer that I knew that he truly loved me the way I loved him."

It was at that moment I pulled out a gold chain with a set of gold rings on it. My vision was getting blurry but I wasn't going to let this bit deter me from my reason of being up there.

"He never told me about these, apparently they were bought before he knew he was going to di- pass on, he didn't know that he had cancer, he didn't know what was going to happen, apparently they were for the right time? I don't even know, but I'll be having them on a chain...I'm sorry this eulogy ended up so long, I wasn't sure what to say, and I rambled a bit on things that didn't need to be rambled on. I understand that it's not really the point to go on and on, more of a...short and sweet thing, but those of you who know me, know I'm not the sort of person.I'm going to miss you Ace-ya, and if you were alive right now, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

I could feel the tears running down my face, there was something about crying that I found so extremely unappealing, it was ridiculous...I walked down and out of the church where the service was being held, I needed time alone...to reflect more...on my best friend in the world, Portgas D. Ace My first real friend, my first crush, my first love...


End file.
